


You're Making Waves Across My Time

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, both kenma and kuroo are magicians, kenma slowly warms up to kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kozume Kenma is not a fan of Kuroo Tetsurou.There’s just something about the way he prances about the town, his head held high and his eyes prideful. He is too confident in his magic, a confidence that is wholly unwarranted, Kenma thinks.It has nothing to do with the way the ladies of the town throw themselves at Kuroo, whatever snarky remarks Akaashi might make to the contrary. / Five times Kenma said he hated Kuroo, and one time he finally said I love you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262
Collections: Recommended KuroKen Fics, my babies





	You're Making Waves Across My Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neenswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/gifts).






Kozume Kenma is not a fan of Kuroo Tetsurou.

There’s just something about the way he prances about the town, his head held high and his eyes prideful. He is too confident in his magic, a confidence that is wholly unwarranted, Kenma thinks. It has nothing to do with the way the ladies of the town throw themselves at Kuroo, whatever snarky remarks Akaashi might make to the contrary. Kenma is certain that even he, a humble apprentice, could destroy Kuroo in a battle if it ever came to it. And he’s a year younger than Kuroo, even - 18 years old where Kuroo is 19. But for some godforsaken reason, Kuroo loves to act as though he is the supreme wizard. 

This idea becomes more solidified in Kenma’s mind the day he runs into Kuroo at the local market. Kenma’s buying some food to bring home to the master he’s been training under. He prays that Kuroo won’t spot him - four years of being in the same school as Kuroo had been more than enough to test Kenma’s patience. But Kenma’s luck magic is apparently not as great as he’d hoped it would be.

“Kozume,” Kuroo says brightly, walking over to him. Kenma searches for an escape route, but finds that at the present moment, there is none. Glancing down at the collection of foods in Kenma’s basket, Kuroo comments, “I see that you’re actually buying vegetables this time.”

“Merely at the request of Master Nekomata,” Kenma mumbles, refusing to meet Kuroo’s gaze. 

“I see. Perhaps being taken under Nekomata’s wing will be good for you and your physical health, then,” Kuroo says. “I seem to remember that during every meal back in school, you would avoid your meal and only snack on the desserts that came afterwards.”

Kenma’s hands tighten around the handle of the basket he’s holding. “I did not do that,” he says tightly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ah, Kozume, you’re just as entertaining as I’d remembered,” Kuroo says with a chuckle. Kenma’s just about to turn on his heel and flee the area as quickly as possible when Kuroo says, “Are you going so soon? I was hoping we could catch up a bit.”

“Catch up on what?” Kenma says. “The entire town knows of your accomplishments. There’s hardly anything you could tell me of which I wouldn’t already be aware, due to your incessant boasting.”

“You think me boastful?” Kuroo asks, arching an eyebrow. 

“Think? No, I don’t think - I  _ know  _ that you are boastful,” Kenma responds. “I know that you think yourself a far better wizard than I. It is evident in the way you ramble incessantly about what you can do, the condescending way in which you speak, and the conceited manner in which you carry yourself.”

“Do I do that?” Kuroo asks, so quietly that it’s almost as though he’s talking to himself. Kenma takes it upon himself to ignore Kuroo, and Kuroo stands for a second in pure silence. Then, his focus switching back to Kenma, Kuroo says, “That was not my intention. I have always found you to be an admirable magician.”

“Perhaps,” Kenma says, “but never on your level. And that is why I despise you.” The words slip from Kenma’s mouth before he can truly process their implications, but it’s too late to take them back. And then he remembers that they are in the middle of a market.

“Well,” Kuroo says. “I suppose that clarifies some things.”

“I hope your day is pleasant,” Kenma says stiffly, then brushes past Kuroo, his head still spinning. For some reason, he’s tempted to look back, to examine the look on Kuroo’s face.

But he doesn’t. He just keeps walking and doesn’t turn back.




It is not fair, Kenma thinks, that he had managed to get himself cursed.

And it’s not merely the fact that he is cursed. No - though that in itself is bad enough. The worst part is that the person in his town with the greatest amount of knowledge and background in reversing curses happens to be the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou, bane of his existence. 

In desperation, he turns to the person who runs the shop next door to Nekomata’s home, a man with an eternally impassive expression and hair the color of the midnight sky. He’s as impassive as ever as he says in a deadpan tone, “I’m sorry, I don’t know anything about curses. You should ask Kuroo.”

“He is out of the question,” Kenma replies, then scratches madly at the back of his leg. “Are you certain you don’t know of anyone else that’s even proficient in the way of curses?”

“Let me think,” Akaashi Keiji says. He glances down at the deep wooden desk in front of him, tapping one long finger against it as he flips through a book with his other hand. He flips through a couple of the pages, his eyes gleaming as they skim over the words, but then he glances back up. “I’m afraid not. The other experienced cursebreakers I’m aware of are either miles away, have a high mortality rate, or are occupied at the moment. I’m afraid your only option is to go find Kuroo - or to live with the curse. My apologies.”

He does not sound all that sorry, Kenma thinks bitterly, but he thanks Akaashi for his time anyways as he sets out. Well, he supposes, curses do involve suffering to some degree. It just seems that this curse is going to involve double the suffering: the suffering of the curse itself, and the suffering of having to request help from Kuroo Tetsurou.

He takes a moment to steel himself before he lifts one hand to knock on the door.

“If you’re a troll, I’d advise you to walk away now,” comes the voice from the other side of the door. “I’ve already sent ten of your brethren to their demise just this week.”

“I do not believe I am a troll,” Kenma replies, “though I do have doubts about yourself, given your appearance and demeanor.”

“Ah. Kozume.” It’s quiet for a moment, and then there’s the sound of locks clicking out of place. The door swings open, revealing Kuroo with his arms crossed and a mildly confused look on his face. “I wasn’t expecting you to show up here, of all places.”

Kenma very much does not want to ask him for help. He wants to shoot a simple water spewing spell straight into Kuroo’s face, and then dart away. But he knows he has no choice. The itching on his body is just getting worse, and he knows his bad luck in general will only increase by the day, given the nature of this curse. So he bows his head. “I am in need of your assistance.”

“Hah!” Kuroo says loudly. “You come here to appeal to my good nature, and do so by immediately insulting my appearance? You must think me a fool!”

_ Yes,  _ Kenma wants to say.  _ Most assuredly, I do.  _ But he bites his tongue. “I apologize for that. Sometimes it is difficult for me to control my tongue.”

Kuroo examines him for a moment, his sharp gaze on Kenma almost intimidating. “Fine,” he says after a moment. “Come in, then, and let’s discuss.”

Kuroo’s house gives Kenma the distinct impression of organized chaos. There are boxes stacked with whimsical objects, but he seems to have a method for finding what he needs, because each is labeled with big block letters. He leads Kenma to a big, colorful couch, where Kenma sits hesitantly down beside him. “So, let’s talk,” he says, and an unsavory smile makes its way onto his face. An intense fear immediately floods over Kenma. “Tell me about this curse that you so desperately require my assistance with.”

Kenma sighs, leaning back against the couch and avoiding eye contact with Kuroo altogether. “There is this witch that lives nearby,” he says. “Apparently she’s a high ranking official in the wizarding council, not that  _ I  _ had any opportunity to become aware of that. However, I accidentally angered her by refusing to acknowledge her status and she placed a curse on me. For the last day…” Kenma pauses, scratching hard at his underarm. “For the last day, I have been itching incessantly and have had a multitude of unlucky things happen to me. For example, I was impacted by a rock on the way here.”

“A rock, you say?” Kuroo replies, and his expression is almost amused. Kenma is struck by the urge to hit  _ him  _ with a rock. 

“I did not come here for you to poke fun at me.”

“Fine, fine. It’s most likely a simple curse, though given the fact that you somehow managed to anger one of the higher ranking officials, it’s possible that the curse could be more complex. You’ll have to move closer, though. I swear to you, I won’t bite you. Unless, of course, you request it.”

Kenma offers him a scowl in return, but moves slightly closer anyways, telling himself it’s the only way. Kuroo’s hands skim over Kenma’s body, not quite touching him - thankfully, Kenma thinks. A golden glow surfaces from him. Kuroo chuckles. “It looks as though I was correct. It shouldn’t be too difficult to reverse, but it will take a moment, so please, do stay still.”

Kenma wants to gripe at him, but keeps his mouth closed, knowing that speaking out of turn to the person who is helping him would be entirely improper. Instead, he stays entirely still as the glow slowly starts to fade from his body. Once the glow has disappeared entirely, he blinks, staring up at Kuroo. “Are you certain it’s gone?”

“Well, are you still itching?” Kuroo asks, too much confidence in his voice for Kenma’s liking.

Kenma sits still for a moment, processing the sensations in his body - namely, the fact that Kuroo is not wrong, and Kenma’s body is no longer itchy. He stretches one arm out in front of him. It’s not a guarantee; it could be just a temporary lack of sensation or Kuroo could have reversed the itching part of the curse while leaving the lingering bad luck. But he decides that it is, at the very least, better. So he says, “I suppose not.” He gets to his feet and then quickly says, “Well, thank you for your assistance.”

“What now?” Kuroo says. “You are just going to show up at my place, request a curse reversal, and not even stay for a cup of tea?”

When Kuroo puts it that way, it does sound rude. However, Kenma does not want to stick around and talk to Kuroo, of all people. He sighs, though, and says, “I suppose I can stay for one cup. But only one cup.”

“Fantastic,” Kuroo says. “I’ll go fetch my largest cup, then, for your tea.”

Kenma stares at him. Once again, he can’t help but be astounded by Kuroo’s audacity. “I despise you immensely,” he says, some of his anger creeping into his voice. Still, he sits down at the table and lets Kuroo prepare him a cup of tea. It won’t kill him to stick around for a couple of minutes, he supposes. Though he starts to regret it a little bit as Kuroo launches into a story from back in their school days about some shenanigans he had gotten himself into with another rambunctious wizard. 

It is definitely not endearing, though, Kenma thinks, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo. Not at all.

3.

Kenma lets out a loud groan as he stares up at the sky. “Curse you,” he says, and then, a little bit louder, “ _ Curse you _ !”

Unfortunately, though, the sky does not seem to hear him. Or perhaps it’s spiteful - the rain only seems to increase in volume, drenching his face entirely. Kenma mutters mixed curses as he wipes at his face. It’s still a half an hour’s walk to Nekomata’s home, he thinks. He’d spent the last hour with Kiyoko and Yachi, who had invited him over for dinner two weeks prior and he could not think of a proper reason to refuse, especially not to Yachi. He might have the energy to keep up a shielding spell for five minutes, but if it lasts much longer than that, then he’ll have no hope whatsoever. He sighs hopelessly, about to resign himself to his fate of trudging home in the wet when - 

“Kozume? Is that you?”

Somehow, Kenma had neglected to take into account that this was the area in which Kuroo lived. He mutters a couple of expletives under his breath before he looks up at the man in front of him, who has an umbrella in his hand, because of course he does. “No,” Kenma mumbles. “I have no idea to whom you’re referring.”

“Ah, well, I suppose Kozume must have a duplicate, then, probably created by some evil sorcerer. Perhaps I should disenchant you.”

Kenma is unable to stop himself from groaning aloud. “Fine. It is Kozume. Would you mind just leaving me be, for once?”

“Your place is a while from here, is it not?”

“It is,” Kenma says. “And what of it?”

“And you do not have an umbrella.”

“Yes. I do not have predictive abilities, and therefore was not aware that it was going to rain later today, so I did not bring an umbrella.”

“Well,” Kuroo says, “this must be a fortunate day for you, then. I live just down the street, if you’ll remember, and I am prepared to offer you shelter until the rain ends.”

“Why?” Kenma cannot help but ask. “You’re aware that I despise you, are you not?” 

“I have always been a kind person,” Kuroo says, beaming at him, and Kenma resists the urge to lift his leg and kick Kuroo in the knee. “Besides, I am not a big believer in allowing other living beings to suffer - even beings such as yourself.”

Kenma glares at him. Still, even with how obnoxious Kuroo is being - how obnoxious he is as a person, truly - Kenma still is well aware that going with Kuroo is better than being left alone to walk to his home in the rain. Reluctantly, he gives a small nod. “Fine. I suppose you can bring me to your house.”   
  


“You make it sound as though you’re doing me a favor by allowing me to bring you to my house,” Kuroo says.

“Aren’t I, though,” Kenma mutters. “I am still not convinced that you deserve the pleasure of my company.” 

“Ah. Well, in that case, I could leave the poor wet cat I found on the side of the road to suffer in the rain,” Kuroo says, the glint in his eyes making it clear that said ‘poor wet cat’ is referring to Kenma. Kenma resists the urge to hiss at him at response; it certainly would not help matters in the least. “Get under the umbrella, then.”

Kenma stares at him for a moment, and Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Unless you would prefer to stand out in the rain and get even more wet,” he says. “In which case I won’t stop you.”

Kuroo’s umbrella is small, though - too small for comfort, in Kenma’s case. His arm is pressed up against Kuroo’s in a way that gives him an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach. He presses back, nudging Kuroo away. “I would prefer it if you did not touch me, though.”

“There is not a lot of room under here,” Kuroo argues in return. “It is either this or you walk in the rain. Or you could use a spell. Your decision.”

Kenma scowls, but decides that he does not want to get any more wet than he already is. Under his breath, he mutters a spell to get rid of the excess water, though - and it ends up spraying Kuroo with a little bit of it. 

“What in God’s earth?!” Kuroo yelps, a look of betrayal overtaking his face. “How dare you?”

“My apologies,” Kenma replies, trying not to laugh. He gives a small wave of his hand and the water flies off of Kuroo’s body, dropping down to the ground beneath them. “There.” Kuroo gives him a very directed look, conveying his annoyance, but doesn’t speak any further on the matter.

Despite this, though, they manage to make it to Kuroo’s house without killing or maiming each other. “If you would like,” Kuroo says, “I can offer you some dry clothes. I know you used that spell on yours, but… they still look a little damp, and I’ve heard it’s not good for heating spells to be used repeatedly on garments.”

Kenma scowls at the implication that his own magic isn’t good enough, but, well, Kuroo has a point - Kenma’s still a little wet from where the umbrella didn’t quite cover him. Kenma looks Kuroo up and down. Kenma does not think himself to be particularly tiny, despite what his friends like Akaashi might say. However, he does feel small in comparison to Kuroo, who has a good two hands’ measurement on him. “If you have anything that would fit,” he replies. 

“I’m certain that I can find something,” Kuroo says airily. “It might be a bit big on you, but I believe it’s preferable to wearing those wet clothes all day, yes?”

That is fair enough, Kenma supposes. He lifts one shoulder in a semblance of an answer, then allows Kuroo to lead him through the house to Kuroo’s wardrobe. He rifles through a drawer, searching through the clothes, until finally he resurfaces with a large shirt and shorter pair of pants, which he offers to Kenma. “For you,” he says, giving a clearly sardonic bow along with the clothing, and Kenma blinks at him. 

“All right,” he says, taking them. “Some privacy would be appreciated, though.”

“Ah, of course,” Kuroo says. “You know, sometimes I do have to wonder: exactly what do you think of me?”

“I don’t think anything of you,” Kenma says, although he’s well aware that it’s a lie. “I was just clarifying.” Kuroo gives him a strange glance, though, before he turns on his heel and walks out of the room, leaving Kenma to get changed in peace.

The clothes are far too big. They hang off of Kenma’s arms, and the pants brush the ground, making it difficult for Kenma to walk. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, at the way that the clothes look as though they are consuming him, almost. Wearing Kuroo’s clothes almost feels cozy. Kenma pushes that thought away quickly, though, before it can get any more developed. 

He makes his way down from Kuroo’s room, where he finds Kuroo holding the too-big cup of tea, which he sets down in front of Kenma. “Drink this, lest you come down with a cold and find some way to blame me for it,” Kuroo says sardonically. 

“If I do come down with a cold,” Kenma says, “I know that I will be able to blame you for it, because you probably will have cursed me with it.” 

Kuroo blinks at him, probably not having expected that response, but then he starts to laugh. Kenma has heard Kuroo laugh before. When one of his imbecile friends would do something during class, Kuroo would laugh - just as loud and obnoxious as his laugh right now. He had found it obnoxious before, ear-piercing, but right now…

Well, right now, he finds, he does not mind it. 

“You are a witty one, aren’t you,” Kuroo says with an unbecoming snort at the end of his sentence. “Here, have a biscuit. It doesn’t look as though you eat enough.”

“I do too,” Kenma grumbles, but he eats it nonetheless. He chews for a moment in silence before he says, “Why are you being so kind to me?”

“If I’m being honest with you, I don’t know,” Kuroo says. “You did remind me of a drowned cat out there on the streets, though, so I suppose I took pity on you, just as I would a poor kitten.”

Kenma wants to hit him. He truly does. But instead, what comes out of his mouth is a laugh: a quiet, soft laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Kuroo gives him a wide-eyed stare, and Kenma says, “You are truly one of the most annoying people I have ever met. You’re aware of that, right?”

“I suppose,” Kuroo says, giving a small laugh in return. All at once, though, it feels like the tension between them has faded away.

Kenma is not sure what to make of that. But he can’t help the notion that perhaps he had been very wrong about Kuroo Tetsurou.

Perhaps he is boastful, and loud, and obnoxious. But perhaps he is also kind, and caring, and funny, and intelligent. 

Interesting, Kenma thinks. Very interesting. 




A note appears at Kenma’s door a few weeks later asking Kenma over for tea again at Kuroo’s place. Kenma contemplates the decision for a few hours, even stopping by Akaashi’s place to ask Akaashi for advice, to which Akaashi says, “You clearly have some kind of affection for that man. I don’t see why you shouldn’t go.” Kenma ignores that, because he does not hold  _ any  _ kind of affection for Kuroo, so he goes to Nekomata next. Or, rather, in the middle of attempting to learn a higher-level spell, he randomly says, “Shishou, I have a question.”

Nekomata stops to look at him. Kenma doesn’t ask questions often, Kenma’s well aware, and certainly not in the middle of a spell that he has nearly mastered. “Go ahead, then. What is on your mind?”

“Do you know Kuroo Tetsurou?”

Nekomata pauses, as though in thought, then gives a slight nod of his head. “Yes, I have taught him a couple of times. He is skilled in the use of magic, that much is to be sure.” 

Kenma grimaces a little bit before he can stop himself. “He has invited me to make an appearance at his home, and I am unsure as to whether I should go.”

“I do not see why not,” Nekomata says. “You know, I rather believe that you could stand to gain from more socialization with those of your own age group. Actually, let me phrase this as a command: you will go and spend some time with this Kuroo boy.”

A command is a command, Kenma supposes, however much he might hate to hear it. And so he goes.

Despite what Kenma is expecting, though, their meeting goes oddly well. Kuroo offers him a cup of tea again and then speaks at length about various topics: the people that live in their town, and then some magical games that he used to play as a child. One of these games is one that Kenma has never heard of before, so he inquires more about it. Kuroo’s eyes light up as he says, “I could teach you, then.”

“If it is not too much trouble,” Kenma says hesitantly. The look on Kuroo’s face, though, and the light in his eyes tells Kenma that it is no trouble at all. 

The game involves a ball and using magic to ensure that the ball never touches the ground on their side of a net strung up between two poles, or at least that is all that Kenma can gather from their short practice session. Kuroo uses weird hand movements to twist and curve the ball around. The strange movements make it difficult for Kenma to keep up with the ball, and by the end of the game, Kenma finds himself sitting on the ground, looking up at Kuroo with sweat dripping down into his eyes. “I surrender,” he says, “so you can cease with your constant attacking.”

“I am merely playing the game,” Kuroo says, a twinkle in his eyes, but he extends a hand to Kenma to help him up. Kenma hesitates for a second, but decides that even Kuroo is not a bad enough person to drop Kenma back on his behind, so he takes it.

“I despise you and how you play this game,” Kenma says, but there is a hint of irony in his voice that he’s certain that Kuroo will pick up on.

As Kuroo pulls him back up to his feet, he asks, “Well, what did you think of the game?”

“I suppose it could have been worse,” Kenma responds.

“If I were to invite you back over to play again, would you accept, then?”

“I suppose I would consider it.”

He does consider it when another invitation arrives at his doorstep a couple of days later. It does not take quite as long this time for him to decide to go, though. 

And then, a mere number of days after that, yet another invitation shows up on his doorstep. Once again, he accepts. 

Playing games with Kuroo is oddly fun. Kuroo is strategic; the way that he plays is intriguing and makes Kenma want to delve further into the patterns he utilizes. And beyond that, Kuroo is kind to Kenma, and Kenma cannot figure out why. But being around Kuroo has started to leave an odd feeling in his chest. 

Kenma has a sinking feeling that he has some idea as to why.




“Nekomata has really taken a liking to you,” Kenma tells Kuroo. The two are sitting on the front porch of Nekomata’s house, each of them in separate chairs, but sitting close enough that Kenma can hear the quiet tapping of Kuroo’s foot against the wood of the patio. It is definitely strange, Kenma thinks. A couple of months ago, Kenma would’ve dreaded the thought of being this close to Kuroo, of all people. But it feels weirdly comfortable right now.

He glances over at Kuroo, whose mouth twists up. “Old people adore me,” he says, as though it’s some fact of the universe. 

Kenma fixes his stare into a glare. “You are so obnoxious, what with your inflated idea of your own self-worth,” he responds.

“Oh, I believe that my impression of my own self-worth is highly accurate, actually,” Kuroo says, a note of challenge in his voice. 

“It’s funny,” Kenma says, disregarding Kuroo’s words entirely. “I hadn’t guessed that this entire conceited thing was merely an act.”

Kuroo startles in his chair. He regains his composure after a moment, though, and frowns over at Kenma. “You believe it to be an act?”

“I am certain it is an act, actually,” Kenma says. “I’ve seen the real you now. It’s there in the way that you smile - not that revolting smirk, but the genuine smiles you give when you believe that no one is looking. It’s in the way that you are caring underneath that glamour of impassiveness, in the way that you reversed my curse even while I told you that I despised you entirely, and took me into your house and gave me tea while I insulted you. It’s there in the way that you know all these useless facts but look a little uncomfortable after you speak them, almost as though you’re insecure in your own knowledge.”

“Careful there, Kozume,” Kuroo says, glancing down at his lap. Kenma can still see the brilliant crimson at the apples of his cheeks, though, and it sends his heart rate skyrocketing through the roof. He glances back up in a manner that is almost coy as he adds, “It almost might start to sound as though you like me.”

Kenma does not know how to respond to that, has never been talented in the manner of flirtation and therefore has no idea if Kuroo is actually flirting or how Kenma himself is meant to flirt back. So instead, he says, “You may call me Kenma.”

  
“Kenma,” Kuroo repeats, and hearing his own name in Kuroo’s voice sounds honeyed and sweet. “Well then, Kenma. I always hoped you’d come around to like me more, you know. You were always… very interesting to me, I suppose I should say. And now, well, it certainly seems as though you’ve been paying a great deal of attention to me.”   
  


Kenma frowns. “I do not think I would go that far.”

“How far would you go?” Kuroo is leaning closer, Kenma notices. Typically, Kenma’s a great believer in personal space, but somehow, he finds that, right now in this moment, he doesn’t mind too terribly that Kuroo’s invading his space.

Just as long as it’s Kuroo.

So he leans forward, pressing their chairs together until they’re touching and then his face is so close to Kuroo’s that he can see each individual eyelash and the tiny, nearly invisible freckles that dot the base of his nose. “I think,” he says lowly, “I think I’d go this far.”

Then he leans in and presses his lips against Kuroo’s. 

Kuroo stiffens, and for a moment, Kenma fears that he has read the signs wrong. He is fully prepared to pull back and cast a quick memory erasure spell on Kuroo, saving himself some embarrassment, and then avoid Kuroo for the rest of his time on this hallowed planet. But then Kuroo lurches forward, taking ahold of Kenma’s face, his long, spindly fingers pressing hard into Kenma’s cheeks. Kenma cannot even bring himself to pay attention to these trivialities, though - not when Kuroo’s lips are bruising against his own and Kuroo’s hand is drifting down his side. 

But then there is the distinct sound of a door hinge creaking. Kenma panics, muttering a spell under his breath that ends up sending Kuroo and his chair scattered across the porch, Kuroo landing on his bottom a couple of meters from where he’d been previously. Kuroo scowls at Kenma, but Kenma just returns his glance with a small smile and notes the way that Kuroo seems to liven up at the mere sight of Kenma’s smile. That is interesting, Kenma thinks.

“Ah,” Nekomata says. “I had not intended to interrupt. I only meant to let you know that we’d be having dinner soon if the two of you are interested.”

“You did not interrupt anything,” Kenma says hastily, at the same time Kuroo jumps back up to his feet and says, “Yes, we will be there.”

Nekomata gives a small nod, retreating back into the house. Kenma turns back to Kuroo, raising an eyebrow at him, and Kuroo’s face quickly devolves into a grimace. “You did not have to send me across the porch, you know.”

“Oh, but it would not have been half as entertaining if I didn’t,” Kenma says teasingly.

“I despise you,” Kuroo mutters, but it is far too soft and warm for Kenma to take it seriously, and all the more as Kuroo leans down to kiss him again. 

Against Kuroo’s lips, Kenma whispers, “I despise you, too.”

_ (and 1.) _

Kuroo always wakes before Kenma. 

It’s a fact that Kenma has become well aware of over the past few months they have been together. Whether at Kuroo’s place, claiming that Kenma is going to visit Kuroo for ‘cursebreaking lessons’ (“That’s one way to put it, I suppose,” Kuroo says about that, and Kenma slaps his arm), or at Nekomata’s place, because Nekomata is far too fond of Kuroo for Kenma’s liking, Kuroo is awake before the sun comes up even some days. Kenma awakes to find the bed too cold and too empty. 

Today, though, he wakes up swaddled in warmth. It is an odd sensation, not one that Kenma is accustomed to. Sleepily, he turns over to glance at his side, where he finds that Kuroo is still fast asleep, both of his arms wrapped tightly around Kenma’s body. Kenma exhales, remembering that the night prior, Kuroo had been out late on a ‘quest’, for lack of a better word. He had come back exhausted and bruised. Kenma had woken up momentarily to gripe at him before he’d pulled Kuroo into bed with him. 

Kuroo looks incredibly peaceful like this, Kenma thinks. There is no hint of any mischief on his face, nor any evildoing - just a tiny smile on his lips, as though conveying even in his sleep how content he is to be in this moment with Kenma. Merely because Kuroo is not awake to see it, he leans down to press a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek, then pulls back.

Staring at Kuroo’s body, basked in the light from the window, a warm glow encasing all of his almost sculpture-like features, one thing in particular becomes evident to Kenma. 

“I love you,” he says, barely a whisper. It is the first time he has ever said it, because it is the first time he has ever known it to be true. But right now, staring at the slope of Kuroo’s nose and the curve of Kuroo’s eyelashes, he is more certain of this than anything in the world.

Still. He cannot help but be glad that Kuroo is not awake to hear it. It is far too embarrassing to be spoken in the presence of anyone else. 

Kuroo stirs immediately after, though, and Kenma’s heart leaps into his throat. He is about to make a run for it when a larger hand encloses itself around Kenma’s, threading their fingers together. 

“I love you too,” comes the sleepy murmur, infused with just as much confidence as Kenma’s had been. “More than I knew was possible to love another person. Now… rest a little more with me, will you?”

Kenma gives a slow nod, his heart rate slowing back down. Of course things with Kuroo would be this simple. There had never been anything to worry about. 

He smiles as Kuroo pulls Kenma back into his arms, and then smiles even wider as he nuzzles his head into the warmth of Kuroo’s chest, his eyes finally drifting shut.

Yes, he tells himself. Yes, it seems he’s become very fond of Kuroo indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Neens!!  
> I wrote this forever ago, after asking you what your favorite tropes were, so I tried to incorporate as many as I could in here - 5 + 1, magic (though not exactly modern), enemies to lovers! I hope that you enjoy this and that your day is as amazing as you deserve! I've been really blessed to have you as a friend and I hope this can demonstrate that at least a little bit!  
> To everyone else, I'm sorry my grasp on magic AUs isn't the best, but I hope this is okay anyways!


End file.
